9 Lives and Counting
by White Deer
Summary: Sesshoumaru gets quite a surprise and ends up in Kagome's time, now he needs her help to get back to his home.
1. Why You Shouldn't Piss a Miko Off

Disclamier: I, WD-chan, don't own Inuyasha and co. I'm just borrowing them and making them go through hell for your enjoyment.  
  
==  
  
WD: Because I'm at sort of a slump for my other stories, I'll give you something else to read, it has a lot more humor. Hope you enjoy! I got the idea of turning Sesshou-chan into an animal after reading Striking Falcon's work....err....I can't remember the name of her story.....but Sesshou gets turned into a dog....go read it, it's a great story.  
  
==Chapter 1: Why You Shouldn't Piss A Miko Off==  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air and swore, he had smelled the scent that he couldn't stand.  
  
Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, looking around. Sango, Miroku and Shippou looked around as well.  
  
"He's coming." Inuyasha growled. They had been looking for Shikon Shards when Kagome had sensed one towards the west, so they followed it and found themselves at the boundary of the Western Lands. Inuyasha was a bit reluctant to go into his brother's territory until Kagome had convinced him otherwise.  
  
"What are you doing on my lands half-breed?" Inuyasha's thoughts were shattered as his older brother came into view.  
  
"Looking for shards, there's one in your lands and I want it!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"You mean this shard?" The shard hunting group gasped as Sesshoumaru held up a Shikon Shard.  
  
"How did you get that?!" Inuyasha asked, or yelled rather...  
  
"Some youkai was attacking my villages-"  
  
"So you defended a bunch of humans? You, Sesshoumaru? Hater of humans? I can't believe you would come to the rescue of a bunch of humans!" Sesshoumaru frowned at his younger sibling for the insult.  
  
"Foolish half-breed, of course I protected the village. I will not have some youkai rampant on my lands, much less one that needs the help of the Shikon Jewel. Anyone that needs the help of the Jewel is openly admitting that they are weak." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Give me the Jewel Shard!" Inuyasha ordered his brother, hand ready to draw Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Inuyasha, he may be a cold-blooded killer but we are on his lands." Kagome said.  
  
"Correct human" Sesshoumaru said calmly, looking at the miko "you are on my lands and will go by my rules."  
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled at his brother. The hanyou turned to Kagome and sighed. "Please stay out of this Kagome, Sesshoumaru won't listen to a thing we say." Then he drew Tetsusaiga and ran towards his brother, who easily dodged his wild swing, drawing his own sword in the process.  
  
"You shouldn't have trespassed on my lands little brother." Sesshoumaru said coldly while blocking Inuyasha's attack.  
  
"You shouldn't have gotten in my way older brother." Inuyasha replied, attacking him again. The sound of the brother's battle could be heard throughout the Western Lands, ringing like bells. Inuyasha brought Tetsusaiga down to slice Sesshoumaru's head open, but the Taiyoukai was too quick for the hanyou.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out, watching as Sesshoumaru side-stepped Inuyasha's overhead chop and thrust Toukijin into Inuyasha's gut. The hanyou's eyes widened quite a bit when Sesshoumaru withdrew his sword.  
  
"Don't think I'm down yet." Inuyasha said, using Tetsusaiga to steady himself.  
  
"I'm sure if I put enough holes in you, you'll stay down." Sesshoumaru said coldly.  
  
"I'm not that easy to kill!" Inuyasha said, attacking Sesshoumaru again. Once again Sesshoumaru side-stepped and brought his sword across Inuyasha's side, ripping a large gash into his side.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried again, Sango and Miroku decided it was time to interfere. Sango threw her huge boomerang at Sesshoumaru, who dodged it. Inuyasha fell on his face, Tetsusaiga lay nearby. Sesshoumaru landed by his little brother, who tried to get up and found that he couldn't, as Sesshoumaru was holding him down with a foot.  
  
"Sesshoumaru....you bastard." Inuyasha growled from the ground.  
  
"You're pitiful Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
"Stop! Please stop!" Kagome ran to Inuyasha and looked up at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Kagome?...." Inuyasha attempted to get up, only to get pushed down by Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Please stop this Sesshoumaru!" Kagome asked again.  
  
"You will take the hanyou and leave my lands." Sesshoumaru said coldly.  
"Thank you." Kagome said, helping Inuyasha to his feet. "Come on Inuyasha." They hadn't gone 50 feet before-  
  
"Inuyasha." Inuyasha turned and glared at his brother who was addressing him.  
  
"What do you want now?!" The hanyou growled. Suddenly Sesshoumaru threw something into the air and Inuyasha caught it by reflex. There in his palm was the Shikon Shard.  
  
"Take the shard and go, I have no use for it." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"I...ummm..." Inuyasha was pretty much lost for words.  
  
"Stay off my lands half-breed." The Taiyoukai said, then he turned and left.  
  
"That was oddly nice of him." Sango said.  
  
==  
  
Sesshoumaru continued his walk around his lands, stopping every so often to make sure his brother had left. He stopped by the village he had saved and the humans all bowed to him.  
  
"Thank you for saving us Sesshoumaru-sama, please take this kimono for Rin as our thanks." The village chief said, presenting Sesshoumaru an expensive and beautiful kimono. Rin had followed him around his patrols and enjoyed visiting the villages that were on the Western Lands.  
  
"Keep it until Rin is by again." Sesshoumaru said, continuing his walk. He'd send Rin over on Ah-Un to get it and make sure it fit.  
  
The corpse of the youkai that had attacked the village was quickly dissolving thanks to his poison. Sesshoumaru felt something...odd...in the air and followed it's trail to find an old woman kneeling beside a flower about 5 miles from the village.  
  
"What are you doing here woman?" Sesshoumaru growled, he did not like people to be within 10 miles of his home. The village he was at was the closest village to his home, no one was allowed beyond the village boundaries.  
  
"Just looking at the flowers, beautiful aren't they?" The old lady said. She hadn't turned to face him or even bowed to him!  
  
"You are out of the village boundaries and within the boundaries of my home." Sesshoumaru informed her.  
  
"I don't live in the village. I'm not part of the Western Lands."  
  
"Then you will leave now."  
"I think not." The old lady said. Sesshoumaru was startled, even if he didn't show it.  
  
How dare someone disobey him!  
  
"Who do you think you are human?" Sesshoumaru growled angerly.  
  
"Just a simple miko Sesshoumaru. Know that your life is about to change." The old woman stood up and faced him.  
  
"How do you know me human?" He asked, if he were in his dog form, his hackles would have been raised.  
  
"I've watched you Sesshoumaru, in fact I watched you almost kill your own brother. I don't think that your father would be proud of you."  
  
"You are nothing more than a disgusting human." Sesshoumaru growled at her and went for Toukijin, but before he could do anything the old woman mumbled some words and suddenly he couldn't move his arms or legs.  
  
"Wench, what have you done?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly, but his eyes danced with fury.  
  
"A simply binding spell." The old woman said "and now Sesshoumaru...."  
  
There was a sudden blast of white light and Sesshoumaru closed his eyes at the brightness. He heard the woman laugh and felt himself being thrown somewhere.  
  
==  
  
"Kagome! Wait!" Inuyasha cried.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome said angerly. Inuyasha fell to the ground and growled when the spell wore off.  
  
"What did you do that for? You stupid girl!"  
  
"SIT! You're such a idiot Inuyasha! Even after I saved you from Sesshoumaru!"  
  
Sango, Miroku and Shippou watched the two fight like a tennis match, heads turning to whomever was talking.  
  
"What are you talking about? You didn't save me!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"If I hadn't told Sesshoumaru to stop he would have killed you!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
"I can take care of myself!" Inuyasha yelled at the miko. Kagome growled and took a step towards the hanyou.  
  
"You think you can take care of yourself but you can't! If it weren't for me you couldn't even find the Jewel Shards!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"You're the one who broke it! And I've saved you more times than you can count!" Inuyasha yelled back, his ears twitching.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha was able to meet the grass once again as he landed on his face.  
  
"Kagome-chan, maybe you should take go back to your time and relax, we can wait for you." Sango said, putting her hands on Kagome's shoulder, hoping to cool the miko off.  
  
"And we'll keep Inuyasha from barging in on you." Miroku said, taking out a couple seals. "We'll seal him into a hut for a couple days or so." The monk whispered to the miko.  
  
"Kagome...." Shippou looked up at his mother figure with puppy eyes.  
  
"Yes Shippou-chan?" Kagome asked, falling for the old I'm-so-cute-see- my-puppy-dog-eyes? look.  
  
"I ran out of crayons....." Shippou said sadly "and I wanted to make a pretty picture for you and-"  
  
"Don't worry Shippou-chan! I'll pick you up some more crayons so that you can make lots of pretty pictures." Kagome said, hugging the fox kit.  
  
"When do you think you'll be back Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.  
  
"Two days or so." Kagome said, climbing over the well edge.  
  
"Hey wait!" Inuyasha said, getting up from his recent 'sit'.  
  
"I'll be back in a couple days Inuyasha." Kagome said, disappearing into the well.  
  
==  
  
Sesshoumaru blinked and jumped up, looking around for the miko.  
  
'What the....' He thought, looking around. Surrounding him were huge buildings, even taller than his home, a sudden noise made him look towards it's source. Hundreds of brightly colored metal things were flying over a non-dirt road at high speeds. Then it hit his nose.  
  
The smell over thousands and thousands of humans.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as humans clad in weird kimonos were climbing into the metal things and flew off. Sesshoumaru took a step foward and then stopped as he noticed something.  
  
His left arm was back.  
  
He looked down and if he could have gasped, he would have.  
  
His whole arm was covered in white fur.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at his body in surprise, his whole body was covered in white fur. Large ears twitched on his head and a tail flicked behind him. Sesshoumaru found the nearest water puddle and gasped again....if he could have that is....  
  
Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the West, had been turned into a white cat.  
  
==End Chapter==  
  
WD: I'm so mean. 


	2. Of Milk and Dogs

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine...so there.

WD: After a long summer trip to my father's house, I'm back and ready with new chapters. Hope I didn't kill you guys by making you wait so long.

==Last time: =="What are you doing on my lands half-breed?" "Foolish half-breed, of course I protected the village. I will not have some youkai rampant on my lands, much less one that needs the help of the Shikon Jewel. Anyone that needs the help of the Jewel is openly admitting that they are weak." If I hadn't told Sesshoumaru to stop he would have killed you!" Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the West, had been turned into a white cat.==

==Chapter 2: Milk and Dogs==

Sesshoumaru looked around him, still in shock after finding out he was a cat. The buildings around him were huge, and looked even bigger through the eyes of a cat. Suddenly his ears twitch as he hears something approaching fast. Turning around, Sesshoumaru found himself face to face with a very large and mean looking dog. The cat's instinct kicked in and Sesshoumaru jumped away from the large canine, only to jump into another. Sesshoumaru hissed and looked at the two dogs surrounding him. One of the dogs was a shaggy dark brown dog, while the other was a sleek black and white dog; both were very large and thin. One of the dogs barked and two more dogs came out of the alleyway. Sesshoumaru growled and flexed his claws, ready to fight.

==

Kagome walked into her house and was met with her little brother playing video games, her grand-father reading the paper, and her mother cooking dinner. Life as normal in Kagome's house.

"Kagome, you're back early." Her mother said, not looking up from the stove.

"Yeah.....Inuyasha and I kinda had a fight and I came home." Kagome replied.

"Maybe you could blow some steam off by taking a walk?" Her mother suggested.

"Sure...that might help." Kagome said, turning back towards the door.

"While you're out, could you pick up some milk?" Kagome sighed at her mother's request, but nodded and headed out.

"Well then...where to get milk?" Kagome asked herself, walking down the crowred streets of Japan. People ambled by, going about their daily lives, children asking their mother's for something, or men looking at all the new gadgets and such. In the distance she heard some dogs barking, but paid it no heed as she headed into the local supermarket.

"Alright, milk.....what else do I need while I'm here?" Kagome asked nobody, while putting the gallon of milk into her shopping basket.

==

"You dare challenge me?" Sesshoumaru growled.

But instead of a threat, out came a little meow from the white cat.

'Damn that miko.' Sesshoumaru thought. He tried to raise his hackles, but instead, his back arched and the fur stood on end. One of the dogs backed a little bit away, a little bit frightened of the now larger looking cat before him.

Sesshoumaru hissed violently and swiped one of his paws, deadly claws fully extended, at one of the dogs. The dog growled and raised its hackles, while showing off fangs that could snap bones in half.

The white cat replied to the dog's threat by arching his back even more and letting all the fur on his body stand up on end. Sesshoumaru hissed, showing off needle like fangs and raking his deadly claws on the ground while letting all his fur stand out.

Suddenly all four of the dogs attacked the white cat.

==

"Oh wait....Buyo could use some more treats." Kagome said, heading towards the pet aisle. She looked at all the different kinds of treats, fish flavored, chicken flavored, beef flavored. And then there was tarter control, hairball treatment, kitten treats, there was an endless array of different cat treats.

'Well....Buyo is getting kinda fat.' Kagome thought to herself, grabbing a couple packets of weight-control treats. She also grabbed some wet cat food as well, just in case Buyo didn't like the fish-shaped chicken-flavored treats.

"Is that all today?" The cashier asked, scanning Kagome's items.

"Yes, and could I get paper bags please?" Kagome asked, the cashier sighed and unpacked all of Kagome's groceries from the plastic bags and then put them into paper ones.

"That will be 550 Yen please." The cashier said, Kagome paid for the milk and cat food and headed out the door and towards home.

==(yes i did use an up-to-date currency exchange rate...all that was about 5 us dollars....I guess)==

Sesshoumaru hisses and slashed his razor sharp claws at one of the dog's; luck would have it that his claws caught the dog on the muzzle. The dog howled in pain and backed away from the fight. Sesshoumaru jumped up as another dog's jaws closed at the same spot where he was moments before. The white cat landed on the dogs back with skilled grace. Sesshoumaru hissed and dug his needle-like claws into the dogs back while biting with all the strength the cat's jaw could give into the dog's neck. The cat's instinct had taken over, and Sesshoumaru saw it wasn't that much different than the dog's....only, he had some control over the adrenalin pumped feline.

The dog with the white cat on its back yelped and tried to shake the cat off, which only caused the cat to dig his claws and fangs into the dog's flesh deeper. A third dog lunged at his companion, aiming for the cat.

Sesshoumaru yowled in pain and the dog's jaw clamped down on his left paw. The cat brought its other paw up and tried to scratch the dog with his paw in its muzzle in the eye. Unfortunately, the dog whose back Sesshoumaru was on finally shook him off, with no place to hold onto, Sesshoumaru fell to the ground. There was a nasty popping sound as the dog with his left paw lifted his mouth up, while Sesshoumaru was tumbling down. The white cat screeched in pain, but at the same time, brought his back feet up and sliced the dog's throat with killer back claws.

==

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks as she heard the yowling of a cat and the whining of a dog. Most of her wanted to get back home, but that small part of her that wanted to see what was causing all that noise won out.

'I'd better hurry.' Kagome thought to herself, hoping that the cat and dog weren't hurt.

==

Sesshoumaru watched as the dog that had nearly severed his left forepaw fell to the ground. The other dogs watched as the large gash caused by the cat's back claws did their damage to their comrade, the now bleeding dog twitched on the cold alleyway ground as blood ran from the large wound.

The rest of the dogs were unsure of what to do, while Sesshoumaru stood there on three legs, back still arched and claws still extended for battle.

"What the-!?" Someone exclaimed. The dogs turned their heads to look at the human coming towards them and fled deeper into the alley. Sesshoumaru, however, was confused.

'This human's scent.' The cat thought. Surely this was some sort of trick.

"Oh god....." The human gasped, looking at the battle ground. There was one dog that was lying on its side with a large gash in its neck. Then there was a white cat with its left forepaw hanging on by little more than a bit of muscle.

'It's the same scent. But it can't be her.' Sesshoumaru was having an inner battle with himself, debating on one thing. 'That human has the very same scent as Inuyasha's wench.'

"You poor cat.....here....let me see your paw...." Kagome said, trying to get close to the cat without spooking it. Sesshoumaru snapped out of his inner battle and hissed at the girl coming towards him. She got down on all fours and dug around for something in her pockets.

"I'm not going to hurt here...." Kagome said, taking out the bag of treats she had brought for Buyo. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and caught the smell of chicken. Kagome dropped a treat in front of the injured white cat in hopes to grab it and rush it to the vet. Sesshoumaru gingerly sniffed the oddly-shaped food and for some odd reason, his mouth started watering.

'Why am I suddenly hungry for this disgusting looking piece of food?' Sesshoumaru asked himself. Hunger made him lick the food with his rough, sandpapery tongue. Finding it strangely tasty, he took another lick of the odd treat.

"There you go.....good kitty. It's alright." Kagome whispered in glee as the white cat finally ate the treat. Kagome dropped another treat in front of the cat and watched as the white feline ate that treat as well.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru felt the searing pain in his left forepaw, with the pain numbing adrenalin rush gone, Sesshoumaru fainted from loss of blood and blinding pain.

==End Chapter==

WD: I know I know.....this chapter is really short....but...I wanted to leave it at the mini cliffhanger, so hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Sorry to all you dog lovers out there, but they attacked Sesshoumaru first.

Wondering: Should I have Kagome name the now cat Sesshoumaru Fluffy or Snowball? Send in what you think with your review (please?) and then I'll tally them up and name Sesshoumaru that.

==Reviews==

Sake-is-Yummy: Yup....poor Sesshou-chan, I'm so mean to him.

Stacerue: Glad you like it! Don't worry, there will be lots of Sesshou-chan trying to figure out what the heck is going on.

Kagomefire: I'll be sure to update as soon as I can. Thanks for reviewing.

Karamasgirl556: Yup, it's going to be a lot longer, Sesshoumaru has to find a way back to his time right?

OMG: Really? I know what I did last summer too! Hope this makes up for the cliffy.

Mystic Hanyou: Glad you found it funny! This chapter isn't as funny as the last one however...

UltaAnimeFangurl2004: That would be cool if you drew Sesshou as a cat.

Desy: I wasn't sure if this idea would work when I first started, but now I think I'm interesting as well.

Kanna Fan: Well, whenever I have an idea, I just start writing it down. That's usually how it starts, if my muse is feeling nice that day.

Yura Of The Hair: Glad that you liked! Hope you like this chapter as well!

Bebe wants a BBgun: It does seem that people are turned him into a dog these days. Glad you liked!

HitomiFanel: Heh...sometimes my muse takes a break and I'm stuck with nothing. But other times my muse is pretty good to me.....sometimes.


	3. The Wonderful Place Known As The Vet's

Disclaimer: I'm running out of interesting things to say for the disclaimer...thingy.

Before I start the next chapter, I've something to say to all who read my stories: I may not update as often as everyone would like, but I have a busy life, and I write fanfiction for my pleasure and to hone my writing skills. I'll update when I can, but it may be awhile, and I am sorry. For those who find me not updating on a weekly basis, well, they don't have to read the story now do they? To everyone who understands....thanks. A lot.

Last time: The white cat replied to the dog's threat by arching his back even more and letting all the fur on his body stand up on end. Suddenly all four of the dogs attacked the white cat. Sesshoumaru yowled in pain and the dog's jaw clamped down on his left paw. 'Why am I suddenly hungry for this disgusting looking piece of food?' Sesshoumaru fainted from loss of blood and blinding pain.

Chapter 3: The Wonderful Place Known as the Vet's

"Oh no." Kagome gasped, looking at the unconuous white cat. Kagome looked around for something to stop the bleeding from its wounds, only to find nothing. Sighing, Kagome picked the cat and bags of food up, then ran as fast as she could home.

'Please be alright little white cat.' Kagome thought to herself. While running, Kagome tried to focus some of her miko energy into the cat, in hopes that it might help heal the forepaw.

"Kagome? What's the matter?" Someone said from the top of the shrine stairs.

"Mom! Need...to get...to vet's!" Kagome gasped out while trying to breath at the same time.

"Why do-"Her mother was stopped short when she saw the white cat in her daughter's arms. Looking at the Kagome, then at the little cat, Kagome's mom said: "I'll get the car keys."

"Where did you find that cat?" Kagome's mother asked, they were in the car, with the cat carefully lying down in Kagome's lap.

"In an alleyway on the way home from the store. There was also a dead dog on the ground. I think they had been fighting." Kagome said, and then she yelped when her mother ran a red light.

"M...mom...you're driving-"Kagome was interrupted by her mother.

"You want to help that cat right?" Her mother asked, Kagome nodded. "Then some rules must be broken. By the way, Kagome?"

"Yeah Mom?"

"I don't ever want to see you driving like this." Kagome's mother said as she screeched into the vet's parking lot.

"O..Okay." Kagome said, getting out of the car and rushing into the door.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The lady at the desk asked, not looking up from the book she was reading.

"This cat needs to see a vet." Kagome's mother said, glaring at the lady behind the desk.

"Well, you'll have to take a form and fill it out first and-"

"NOW!" Kagome's mother snarled.

"Vat ist all ze yelling?" Someone said from behind a door. Kagome gasped as the vet came opened the door.

The vet looked extremely weird; he had shoulder length light blond hair and an odd looking doctor's vest. Probably the weirdest thing about the vet was his glasses, attached to the main two lenses were two more separate moving lenses. One above and one below each lense, not the mention the weird German accent. (I know...vets in Japan probably don't have German accents...you'll see later)

"Nothing's the matter Doc, just some people trying to cut to the front of the line." The woman behind the desk said, still not looking up from her book.

"Mein Gott! I zee vhy! Ze poor katze! Vhat happened?" The vet, apparently named Doc, asked.

"Dog attack." Kagome said.

"I zee. Fill out ze form quickly, und sigh zhis paper and ve vill get ve katze into surgery." Doc said, handing Kagome's mother a white piece of paper.

'My head.....' Sesshoumaru thought in the depths of his mind. Smells suddenly invaded his nose as he came out of uncouniouness. Smells of sick cats and dogs, blood and medicine.

"Kagome, what's the date?" Someone said, Sesshoumaru decided that that voice was Kagome's mother, and that meant that.....Inuyasha's wench was here.

"August 15, 2004." Kagome answered, looking at the calendar on the wall.

'2004! That can't be right! That's more than 500 years in the future!' Sesshoumaru thought. He tried opening his eyes but quickly shut them, the bright light around him flooding into his pupils.

"Oh...the cat's awake." Kagome said, startled by the movement of the white cat in her lap.

"Zhen I vill take ze katze und zee vhat ve can do." Doc said, reaching for the cat. Sesshoumaru finally opened his eyes, just in time to see some strange human in white reaching for him, Sesshoumaru hissed and swiped out with his claws.

Only to be stopped when the vet grabbed him by the scuff of his neck.

"I zee ve haf a vild one." Doc chuckled, he didn't seem to mind that the cat's left forepaw was hanging on by a little more than skin and some muscle. Nor did he seem to mind that the white cat was still trying to claw his eyes out.

"Umm....Mom?" Kagome asked, watching the weird looking vet take the white cat behind one of the doors.

"Yes Kagome?" Came the reply.

"Was it just me....or did that vet seem....kinda...odd." Kagome wondered.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'm sure he'll fix the little white cat. While we're waiting, would you like me to pick up some more cat food and another litter box for the new cat?" Her mother asked.

"You mean I can keep him?" Kagome asked.

"Well...I didn't break about ten traffic laws for nothing." Her mother replied, smiling.

"Well....he'll need a litter box, and some a bed, some toys and a-"Kagome was interrupted by her mother chuckling.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll go pick the supplies up, you can stay here and wait for the cat." Kagome nodded and watched her mother leave the vet's office.

Kagome sighed, it had been more than an hour since the vet took the cat, her mother had come back and was currently looking at a magazine.

Suddenly the vet came out from a door and looked at Kagome.

"Ve vill haf to amputate ze leg. Ist vhat alvight?" Doc asked, his vest was blood and the top two lenses were moved down on the main pair of glasses.

"Of course! But it won't die will it?" Kagome said.

"Nein, nein, ze katze vill be alvight." Doc said, heading back into the surgery room.

"I hope Buyo likes his new friend." Kagome's mother said, looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"I hope that the little white cat can still walk and run and stuff....with only three legs." Kagome said worriedly, she also hoped that Inuyasha wouldn't bother the cat.

More than 2 hours later

'My head feels like I just drank four bottles of sake.....' Sesshoumaru thought. He tried to slowly opened his eyes and found that it wasn't as bright as before, which he was thankful for.

'Where am I?' He asked no one, smells invaded his nose and Sesshoumaru tried to sort them out. There were smells of more sick animals, medicine, food, water, and so many other smells he didn't know.

Then he noticed that he was in a small cage. Metal surrounded him on three sides, while in front of him was a metal wire. Sesshoumaru also noticed that the bottom of this enclosure was lined with paper; there was also a bowl of food and water, along with a towel to sleep on, not to mention a box full of dry clay and sand.

'Now then....I have to find a way out and find out what's happened to me.' Sesshoumaru thought, looking around the metal cage. He took a step forward to see what was outside, only to fall. Sesshoumaru growled and looked down, if he could gasp, he would have.

His left forepaw was gone.

'What's going on?' Sesshoumaru growled, he didn't like not being informed. Sesshoumaru tried to take a step forward, and fell again. Apart from his missing limb, Sesshoumaru noticed that he was mostly unhurt, minus a couple cuts here and there.

"Vell vell, you are avake." Someone said. Sesshoumaru looked at the strange man from before, his back arched up and his fur standing on end.

'This is the man that severed my leg...I know it was him.' Sesshoumaru growled to himself. Sesshoumaru stuck his right forepaw out from his cage in hopes to claw the man's eyes out.

"Vell...you are veeling better." Doc chuckled, walking away from Sesshoumaru's cage and moving on to a sick puppy in the next cage.

Awhile later, another human came by and put little bowls of disgusting looking food into Sesshoumaru's cage. He hissed at the person sticking their hands into his cage, but for some reason didn't try to claw the human's arm off.

Suddenly that girl, Inuyasha's wench, came and looked at him through the cage door.

"Oh...are you feeling better little cat?" Kagome asked the cat, Sesshoumaru's ears went back on their own. Kagome smiled and pet the white cat on the back. Sesshoumaru was surprised when his back arched by itself when Inuyasha's wench touched him.

"Ve vill haf to keep him overnight. Zhen you can take him home." The vet said, looking at Kagome and then to the white cat in the cage.

"Then I'll be back tomorrow morning to pick him up." Kagome said, giving the cat one last pet before closing the door and leaving the back room of the vet's office. Sesshoumaru watched her go and looked back at his food, suddenly, he was hungry.

Later that night Sesshoumaru woke up to the whining of the sick puppy next to him. The once Taiyoukai's ears went back as the pup continued to whine, weither in pain or loneliness Sesshoumaru wasn't sure, but he was sure of one thing, the pup was annoying.

Sesshoumaru growled in further annoyance as the pup continued to whine, this time it sounded like the animal was in pain. Sesshoumaru flattened his ears and tried to sleep, only to be woken up by the whining of the sick puppy.

Suddenly the dog in the cage next to the pup started barking, while the pup was still whining. Sesshoumaru grew more and more annoyed as the two dogs barked and whined, and it got worse when the cat in the cage below him started hacking up a hairball.

"Vhat iz wrong?" If Sesshoumaru's ears could have gone back farther, they would have as the vet came rushing in, odd glasses at an angle on his face. The dog stopped barking, the cat finally finished hacking up his hairball, and the puppy continued to whine.

"Ze poor junger Hund, he iz getting sicker." Doc said, reaching into the pup's cage and pulling the poor little animal out. The pup whimpered but relaxed in the vet's grip, and even drank some water. Sesshoumaru watched as the vet gave the pup a shot of medicine and put him back into his cage. The little pup whined for awhile, but finally fell asleep, much to Sesshoumaru's relief.

Sesshoumaru woke up to Inuyasha's wench looking at him through the cage. He flicked his ear in annoyance, but Kagome just smiled.

"Don't worry; you don't have to stay here for another night." Kagome said.

'Then at least I don't have to stay here with that pup.' Sesshoumaru thought.

"You vish to take him, ja?" The vet asked. Kagome nodded while her mother filled out the checkbook, then the vet grabbed Sesshoumaru by the scuff of the neck, much to the cat's displeasure, and put him in a purple carrier.

"Alright little kitty, time to go home and meet Grandpa and Souta." Kagome said, looking at the cat at the back of the carrier.

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if it was the medicine that was making him drowsy, or the lack of sleep, but the tired Taiyoukai fell asleep very quickly.

End Chapter

WD: Yay! Another chapter done! Sorry if this one's a bit choppy in places. Kudos to anyone who gets what manga Doc is from. Hint: It starts with a H. If anyone gets it right, I'll post.....something, I'm not sure what yet....

German Translation:

Mein Gott: My God

Katze: Cat

junger Hund: Puppy/Pup

Nein: No. (I think this one's pretty easy to figure out....)

WD: Please tell me if any of those German words aren't right! I don't know ANY German and I'm just going by a manga that has the crazy Doc in it.

Reviews

UltaAnimeFangurl2004: Thanks, and I did have a very nice summer.

Bebe.wants.a.BBgun: Glad I gave you a bit of a shock. Glad you enjoyed it.

Mystic Hanyou: Heh....sorry to say but Sesshou-chan does lose his arm...poor Sesshou-chan.

LadyRainStarDragon: Heh....glad you like!

Quiggibub: Wow! Thanks!

InuyashaMoonBaby: That's okay, my computer had a nasty virus as well.

Dagorwen of Ithilien: I'll try, but I have a very busy day all week, and work on the weekends.

Thesta: Fluffy it is. I like that name as well.

HolyDark: Yup, so far the name Fluffy is winning the poll.


	4. Buyo Knows Best

Disclaimer: Ummm….nope. I own nothing….oh wait…I own some pocket lint….oh wait…my pants just ate the pocket lint.

Last time: "This cat needs to see a vet." "I zee. Fill out ze form quickly, und sigh zhis paper und ve vill get ve katze into surgery." "Was it just me….or did that vet seem….kinda…odd." "Well…I didn't break about ten traffic laws for nothing." "Alright little kitty, time to go home and meet Grandpa and Souta."

Chapter 4: Buyo Knows Best

Sesshoumaru woke up feeling dazed; he slowly blinked and looked around. He appeared to be in some sort of cage, there were little holes all around him, and a door in front of him, locked of course.

"Mom, what if the new cat doesn't like Inuyasha? You know how he treats Buyo." Sesshoumaru's ears tilted forward at the sound of his younger brother, and his eyes narrowed instantly.

"Well….you can always 'sit' him, right?" Sesshoumaru decided that Inuyasha's wench and her mother were talking. But how did this woman know about Inuyasha, and if the date was as they said, how did Inuyasha get from Feudal Japan to 500 years in the future?

'Maybe there is more to this miko than first meets the eye.' Sesshoumaru thought, then he looked at the spot his left arm should have been. How was he going to get around with only three legs?

"As for cat food, I brought a lot of different kinds, in case he doesn't like one kind or another." The miko's mother said.

"That's good." The miko said, then she looked back at him and smiled. "The cat is awake."

"Don't go bugging it too much Kagome, it just had its leg cut off."

'So Inuyasha's wench does have a name.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself, he still wondered where he was; it seemed he was in one of those metal machines that had been speeding past him yesterday.

"Mom, are we there yet?"

-

"Grandpa, Souta, we're back!" The miko called out. In her hand was a cat carrier with a very disgruntled white cat.

'If the miko tilts my cage any farther forward, I'm going to fall out.' Sesshoumaru growled. It had been Hell as the miko ran up a hefty set of stairs, his cage had been turned this way and that, and he was sure he was going to be dropped a couple times.

"Souta! Grandpa!" The miko called out again, looking around the outside of the shrine.

"Kagome-chan! You're finally back! Grandpa kept egging me into playing Go." Souta said, running up to his older sister. He stopped a foot away from Sesshoumaru's cage and peered inside.

"Mom and I just got back from the vet." Kagome said matter-of-factly.

"Ohhh….he's missing a leg." Souta said, sticking his finger into the cage, Sesshoumaru's ears went back and a growl started in his throat.

"Ummm….Souta, I'm not sure he's ready for people yet. I found him right after a huge fight with some street dogs, and he's still recovering." Kagome said, having heard the white cat's growl.

'Finally, the miko did something noteworthy.' Sesshoumaru thought, watching the boy take his fingers out of his carrier.

"Grandpa! Come look at the cat Kagome brought home!" Souta yelled, making Sesshoumaru's ears go flat on his head.

"Another cat!" Someone said, walking towards the carrier. Sesshoumaru's ears wouldn't go back any farther, but he wished they could have. The old man looked into the cat carrier and saw the white cat in the back.

"So, isn't he cute!" Kagome squealed. Souta, Sesshoumaru, and Grandpa cringed at Kagome's high squeal.

"He's missing a leg." Grandpa said, looking at the white cat once more.

"He was in a fight with a bunch of street dogs." Kagome's mother said, carrying up a bag of different cat foods.

Then Buyo, the fat, lazy, calico house cat came padding towards Kagome. The cat looked at the miko with eyes that said 'Where's my cat food?'. The Buyo saw Sesshoumaru, still in the carrier, the fat cat's eyes widened a little more at the sight of the three-legged white cat.

-Youkai- Buyo meowed angrily. Sesshoumaru was startled, how could this feline be talking to him, then he remembered. Being a cat, he should be able to talk to other cats…hopefully.

-Who are you- Sesshoumaru asked. It wasn't really a spoken language that Sesshoumaru was using; most of it was body language with an occasional meow.

"Look, they're not hissing at each other." Souta said, petting Buyo. The large cat looked at the young boy and meowed. Sesshoumaru watched as the boy picked the strange cat up.

"Kagome, I'm sure the cat is hungry. Should we try to feed him?" Kagome's mother asked.

"By the way Kagome, what do you plan on naming him?" Souta asked as everyone went inside.

"I think I'll call him Snowball." Kagome said, Souta snickered at the name and Kagome promptly whapped him over the head.

-

It had been Hell trying to get Snowball out of the cat carrier; the stubborn cat was finally pushed out when they turned the carrier upside down and shook it. Sesshoumaru was bombarded with more smells as he looked around the house. The miko took him to the kitchen and placed him on the counter.

"I wonder what kind of cat food Snowball likes?" Grandpa asked, Kagome shrugged while opening a can of cat food and putting it in front of Sesshoumaru.

'Disgusting.' Sesshoumaru thought. 'Even the prisoners in the village jails get better than this.' The Taiyoukai finished, smelling the food one more time and turning away.

Buyo gladly ate the can of cat food.

"Well…maybe he'll like this brand better." Kagome said, opening another can of cat food and placing it in front of Sesshoumaru. He sniffed it once and turned away again, and once again, Buyo greedily ate what Sesshoumaru did not.

"Should we try the next can?" Kagome asked, her mother nodded and the miko opened yet another can of cat food.

"Well…this is the last brand." Kagome said, she opened the can of cat food and placed it in front of Snowball.

'Well….at least it smells better than all the others.' Sesshoumaru thought while sniffing the can of cat food. He took a small taste and surprisingly, found it adequate. He took another bite, then another, and then decided that was enough.

"Figures, he eats the most expensive cat food." Kagome said, watching the white cat eat.

Once again, Buyo ate what Sesshoumaru failed to finish.

Sesshoumaru turned to leave and explore his surroundings, and fell. Grumbling to himself, he remembered that he only had three legs to work with, so he got up and tried again.

He continued to fall, trying to get used to his handicap, although he didn't want to consider it that. It was a lot easier getting used to having no left arm when he was human, but having no front paw made everything quite a bit difficult.

"Poor Snowball. He can barely walk." Kagome said, watching the cat fall again and again as it tried to get used to only having three legs.

"It'll get the hang of it." Souta said, turning away from the cat to play some video games. Kagome's grandfather and mother left as well, having other things to do, only Kagome stayed, to make sure that the new cat could walk alright.

Finally Sesshoumaru started walking without falling every five steps, carefully, as not to lose his balance; he walked out of the kitchen and into the family room. He was greeted by Souta, who was just starting his video game.

'What is that?' Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he watched the flashing lights and little people inside this box fight each other. Sesshoumaru continued to watch, trying to figure out what could be making the people fight.

"I bet you've never seen one of these, huh?" The little boy said, finally noticing Sesshoumaru watching him. "It's called a Playstation 2. You use this," the boy pointed to his controller, "to make stuff happen."

Sesshoumaru flicked an ear at the boy, as if ordering him to continue.

"And the TV, that's this box," Souta said, pointing to the large black box, "shows you lots of stuff, like moving pictures." The boy finished, not caring if the cat could understand him or not.

'A TV…..I wonder what kind of pictures it plays? And how it makes these pictures move?' Sesshoumaru would figure that out later, right now, he wanting to see the rest of his new surroundings.

"I'll show you around the rest of the house as well." The boy from before said, suddenly, Sesshoumaru was picked up roughly by the young boy. Sesshoumaru tried to fight, but the boy's clumsy hold acutely had a good grip on him.

'Fine, I will play your foolish game.' Sesshoumaru thought, his ears flat against his head in annoyance.

"First stop is the refrigerator. It keeps food cold so that it lasts longer." Souta said, holding the white cat up to the tall, white box.

'Maybe this boy can be useful.' Sesshoumaru said to no one, after all, the kid was teaching him about these strange new things around him, Sesshoumaru's ears relaxed a little.

"And this is the microwave, it heats food up." Souta continued, putting the cat up in front of the black box with numbers on it. The boy continued walking around the house, showing the new cat around and explaining things to the newcomer as thought Snowball was a young child who knew nothing.

Then the boy took the cat outside and looked around for stuff to show the little white feline.

Suddenly a car zoomed past the shrine at a very high speed, the boy jumped and Sesshoumaru's ears instantly went back to being plastered on his head.

"It's okay, that's just a car. They won't hurt you if you don't go out in front of them." The young boy said.

'Why anything would want to go anywhere near such a thing is beyond me.' Sesshoumaru commented, he vowed not to go near one of those car things, they were much too noisy.

"And this is the well." Souta said, opening up a pair of doors that lead to stairs. At the end of the stairway lay the old well.

'It's just a well.' Sesshoumaru thought, but even as he said this, powerful magic rose up from the well, making Sesshoumaru's nose itch.

"One day, Kagome fell into the well and was thrown back in time, over 500 years ago. Then she met Inuyasha and now they both can travel through the well to our time and the past." Souta said, looking at the well.

"Souta! What are you doing?" Someone called out. The boy turned and was looking into the eyes of his older sister.

"I was just showing the cat around." Souta explained, showing Kagome Snowball.

"I don't think Snowball cares about the well or your video games. In fact, he really shouldn't be out here, he's still healing." Kagome said, taking Snowball from Souta.

Sesshoumaru grumbled in annoyance at the change of holders, the boy had been useful, this girl however….she had yet to prove himself.

'But maybe I can use that old well to get back to my time.' Sesshoumaru thought, thinking a long while about it before settling down for a nap, the drugs from the vet's still had a bit of an affect on him.

End Chapter

WD: Yay!

Reviews: Thanks to all who reviewed and waited for me to update. Thanks to all who reviewed and didn't wait for me to update.


End file.
